


Good Night, My Precious One

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [112]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Everytime your husband goes away on a mission, it takes longer for your daughter to go to sleep because her daddy isn’t there to read her her bedtime story. Luckily, technology exists.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 18





	Good Night, My Precious One

“Okay, Stephie, bedtime!” you exclaim after your four year old is dressed in her favorite pajamas, Captain America themed, and her teeth brushed via her Captain America toothbrush.

“Daddy wead to me?” she looks at you expectantly when you set her on her bed. 

You nod, “Yeah, baby. I just gotta call him okay?” you pull out your phone, tapping on the video chat icon, and selecting Bucky’s number. 

It rings twice before the call is answered and Bucky’s face appears on screen, “There’s my best girls!”

Stephie immediately giggles and waves, “Hi, daddy.”

You can already see the hearts in Bucky’s eyes, “Hi, honey? Are you all ready for bed?”

Your daughter nodded, hugging onto her Winter Soldier bear, “Weady.”

Bucky holds up the book, the title reading ‘I Love You to the Moon and Back’, “I bought this book here and I think you’ll like it.” He opens it up and clears his throat. When he opens his mouth to speak, that’s when Sam interrupts him.

“Wait! Are you facetiming Steph?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and sighs, “Yeah.” he’s then pushed to the side as Sam takes hold of Bucky’s phone.

“Hi, sweet cheeks!”

“Hi Uncle Sam!”

“Are you wearing the pjs I got you?”

You then face the camera to you, “She always does, Sam, and you know this. But she’s growing so she might need another one soon.”

“I can arrange that!” he exclaims with a goofy grin. He then rolls his eyes, “Fine. Fine, here. Bucky wants his phone back.” 

The phone is handed back to your husband and he softly smiles, “Sorry. Anyway, you ready for the story, honey?”

“Yes, daddy!” she looks up at you with a tired smile and you kiss her head.

“Okay,” he opens the book and clears his throat, “I love our time together as we start each happy day. I love our bathtime silliness, the way we splash and play. We’ll climb the highest mountaintops- hold tight and you won’t fall.I love to share the magic of the shining skies above. And to think of all the different ways we can show our love…like when we’re touching noses, playing chase, or seeing friends. Our love is always with us, and it never ever ends. So snuggle safely in my arms-in this case, mommy’s arms,” he winks and he makes both you and your little girl giggle, “-our day is nearly done. I love you to the moon and stars, my precious little one. The end.” 

He closes the book and setting it aside and peers through the screen. He sees Stephie’s eyes getting droopy and he murmurs, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Wuv you too, daddy,” she mumbles as she snuggles into the warm of her Winter Soldier teddy bear. 

“Good night, honey,” he whispers when she falls asleep. 

You lean in, pressing two kisses, one on each cheek, from you and Bucky. You turn on her night light and then turn off the lights, stepping out of the room quietly as you can and shutting the door behind you. 

You walk towards yours and Bucky’s room, closing the door with a sigh, “You okay?” you ask when you see Bucky wipe away his watery eyes. 

He gives a sniffle and nods, “Yeah. Just hate not being there for her, especially for this long. And I’m sorry I’m leaving you there to take care of her by yourself.”

You shake your head, “Bucky, we’ve gone over this. I knew what I was signing up for when I married and when we decided to have Steph. It’s okay. It’s how it is.” when he nods, you change the subject, “So, how’s it going over there?”

Bucky sighs, running a hand through his cropped hair, “We got some leads. We’ll be following them tomorrow.”

You slip into bed, taking Bucky’s pillow and hugging it to your chest, “Okay. Stay safe, babe.”

“Always do, doll.”

You blow a kiss to your phone, “I love you.”

Bucky blows a kiss back, “I love you too, baby. Good night. Dream of me.”

“I always do, Bucky. Tell Sam I said good night too.”

“Will do. See you soon.”

“See you soon.” you end the call and place your phone on your bedside table. You fall asleep hugging your husband’s pillow dreaming of his safe return.


End file.
